1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detection apparatus and a display apparatus with a touch detection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-277152 is known to disclose a touch detection device that includes a plurality of drive electrodes provided along one direction and subjected to a voltage, and also includes touch detection electrodes provided in a skewed positional relation with the drive electrodes to form electrostatic capacitances. The touch detection device detects the position of a touch operation based on the electrostatic capacitances.
There is a demand for detection of force applied to a touch detection surface associated with the touch operation, in addition to the position of the touch operation. However, separately providing both a configuration for the position detection and a configuration for the force detection related to the touch operation leads to increase in size and cost of a device having both configurations. Thus, there is a demand for sharing components between both configurations. Specifically, the drive electrodes in the configuration of the above-described touch detection device are considered to be used as electrodes for the force detection. However, when the drive electrodes provided along a first direction are used, the electrodes have resolution only in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction. This causes a problem in that no information is obtained on the force detection in the first direction. Thus, no component can be shared between the configuration for the position detection and the configuration for the force detection related to the touch operation.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a detection apparatus and a display apparatus with a touch detection function in which components can be shared between the configuration for the position detection and the configuration for the force detection related to the touch operation.